The Napoleon of Crime
by crazy CM fan
Summary: What if Spencer Reid didn't choose the way of good guy's? How would his life have proceeded when he choose to bring justice to people in his own way? And is an avenger angel really able to love and be happy? Or does he deserve the pain of solitude? Mature Reid. Don't like don't read! Rating might change.
1. Prolog

Prolog

He knew that he was being watched since he sat down in this small interrogation room, he didn't care, did they really think that he would panic like a little girl? He had been an FBI Agent, he couldn't be more unimpressed with their tactic. He sighed and tapped his fingers on the table, then finally, the door opened and a man in a suit came in, the man eyed him suspiciously as if he would jump up and kill him in the next moment. He knew that he was a psychologist within the FBI and famous for his work with serial killers.

"Good afternoon Mr. Reid, I'm Doctor Moore" he said with a slight British accent and looked nervous, Reid's eyebrows shot up unimpressed and then he decided to have some fun with him. In the next second he quickly pulled his hands up, until the cuff's held his hands in their place and held his right out for a handshake.

"Pleasure to meet you." Spencer said dryly and smiled when he saw Moore flinch back and swallow nervously, before sitting down across from him. Of course he dis not shake his hand, like Spencer had expected and he couldn't say that he wasn't glad about that, as Spencer hated shaking hands. But he had to stop himself from laughing when he caught Moore eyeing his outstreched hand like he could hurt or even end his life with a simple snap of his fingers.

"Well...I'm here to ask you some questions about the murders-"

"The only murder I'm guilty of was the one of my wife." Reid said in a hollow voice at the memory of his beloved.

"And what about the man that killed your wife, you-"

"That was revenge because he took the only thing from me I loved on this world." he answered cold.

"You are accused of 21 murders Mr. Reid, you're one of the most intelligent serial murderers in history and I want to know your story." Moore said.

"Well…lean back and enjoy. And it's Doctor Reid."


	2. Blood On My Hands

Blood On My Hands

April 2001

It was a sunny Saturday at Berkeley University and Spencer was relaxing on his bed, reading a book after he had finished an essay, he only needed to submit in two weeks. Having an IQ of 186 was quite useful, after all, this was his third degree at age twenty.

Suddenly the door to his room burst open and the next second someone slumped down next to him on the bed, before Reid could even move.

"Hiya Spence! I need your big brain for my essay for Rogers" his female best friend Alex Miller said grinning at him.

"Jesus Alex! Did you ever hear of the word knocking?" he asked and put the book aside while he sat up. She brushed the strands of her brown hair, which had loosened from her messy ponytail, out of her face and rolled her eyes.

"Knocking descending of the word knock, mid 14 century, Old English 'cnocian', to pound, beat; knock on something, likely of imitative origin." she answered smiling, while Spencer sighed, of course his, in the near future, famous Linguist friend knew the word.

"Stupid question to ask huh?" he said and Alex chuckled.

"Yep, so are you going to help me? I just can't concentrate on this bull right know" she said and let herself fall back on his bed. Spencer swallowed when he noticed how the tight, black tank top she wore slide up and revealed her toned stomach from her bellybutton to the waistband of her low cut jeans. He couldn't deny that she was really sexy and that he hadn't thought about her in a not friendship like manner, but they were friends and he didn't want to endanger their friendship.

"Not able to get your head out of the clouds again? Or did Kate smoke pot in your room again?" he earned a punch to the shoulder for that.

"Shut up!"

"Admit it!" he said in a sing song voice, which he knew, annoyed her like hell.

"Reid." Alex warned him and sat back up glaring at her friend.

"You remember how we met each other?" he teased and Alex groaned.

"Oh please not again, I thanked you a least a thousand times!" Spencer grinned.

"Well if it wasn't for me, you would've survived being nearly run over by our affix with one scratch, only to be run over by a car. So I'd say I saved your life Millie"

"For Gods sake! You're still riding around about that day? Alex thanked you a thousand times and I apologized to her surely as often" Ethan, his best friend, said when he stepped into the room he shared with Spencer. At the beginning of their time a Berkeley one and a half years ago, Spencer had waited at a crosswalk, to get his things in his room, when Alex had been nearly run over by Ethan. She then would've landed on the street, if Reid hadn't caught her in time. He only found out later that the guy, who had nearly run over Alex with his bike, was his room mate.

But even if they had met under difficult circumstances, the three became best friends. The first real friends Reid ever had in his life, because of them, he had even over thought his plan, of getting his degree as fast as he could and leaving Berkeley, so they could stay together.

"Yes he is, so are you going to help me or not? And stop calling me Millie! That sounds like I'm five" Alex said and pulled Reid out of his thoughts.

"Of course I will, let me see" he took what she had already wrote and started reading.

"In the need of a good essay for Mr. Touch and Grope again?" Ethan commented grinning and Alex threw a pillow at his head.

"Shut up Ethan"

"With pleasure" he answered, jumped on his bed and closed his eyes only to fall asleep moments later. Both Reid and Alex shook their heads at their, most of the time, sleeping friend.

"Does he have to say that? Rogers is a good teacher" Alex said but Spencer didn't answer, he didn't like the Professor, Spencer thought he was a racist and he had seen his lingering glances on many of his female students, including Alex, when he had attended his lecture. "Why aren't you answering?"

"Because I think Ethan's right, Rogers is an asshole that is only interested in the cleavage of his students." Reid said and glanced up for a moment to look at his friend who had crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh boo-hoo, you know that he is by far not the only one right? I caught you staring often enough, like three minutes ago" Alex said with a smirk "Change of subject are you going to the party at Unit 2?" she asked. Reid fought his blush because he had been caught and continued to write something.

"Err No I don't think so, there are living too much people I don't like and I don't want to party with them. But what about Foothill next week? They can party" he answered and looked up at her, only to see her giving him her best pout.

"Pretty, pretty please?"

"No _Millie_!" he said and grinned when she glared at him before hitting his shoulder again.

"Fine, see you tomorrow" Alex kissed his cheek and walked out the room with him staring after her.

"Jesus, can't you just tell her that you think she is hot and want to have some play time with her _under_ the covers?!" Ethan asked looking at him with one eye open.

"No I won't, so shut up and go back to sleep" Reid said and got up.

"You even had her in your bed several times and still nothing happened" Ethan said closing his eyes again.

"That was when her brother died you insensitive block! What was I supposed to do while she cried her eyes out beside me? Your brother just got shot by some idiots high on PCP want to fuck?" Reid asked.

"No you idiot, but you could have told her like half a year ago when you guy's hugged ten minutes after summer vacation"

"Just shut up" he said and threw Ethan's football at his owner.

* * *

In the night Spencer was woken by rapid knocking on the door he looked at the watch on his nightstand and saw that it was nearly three in the morning. Knowing that Ethan broke into the music classroom again to write his song, he got up and opened the door.

"Kate, damn do you know what time it is?" he asked when he saw Alex's roommate standing in front of him.

"Yes, but it's about Alex, I just got a call from her, she's drunk and scared and I need your help finding her before something happens." Kate said sounding worried which meant that something was not alright.

"Wait a minute I'll dress and meet you down stairs." Reid closed the door and quickly dressed in some pants, a sweeter and shoes, before he went down.

"I drank, so you better drive" Kate said and the two of them got into his car and Spencer started to drive to the other side of the campus, where the party was held.

"What happened at the party? Why did you leave Alex there?" Spencer asked not able to keep the blame out of his voice and Kate rolled her eyes.

"She's an adult! I wanted to go, but she wanted to stay and said she would follow in half an hour but that was two hour ago! Then she called and said she didn't know were she was and wasn't feeling alright and I should get her" Kate said sounding not less worried than him.

When they reached the party they got out and split up in search of their friend. But the longer Reid searched the more worried he got, where was Alex? What if she was hurt? Why was she drunk? She never drank much, what had happened that she got drunk?.

Reid stood in front of the house, were people were still partying and looked around, where could Alex be damn it? Then he saw someone across the street. Was that Professor Rogers? But then he only focused on the woman stumbling along next to him and who he held close, too close for Reid's likening as one hand was on the butt of the woman. And then he saw how Rogers turned the woman around and opened the backdoor of a car.

He then recognized that the woman was Alex and in this moment Spencer realized what happened and anger shot through his body. This pervert was taking advantage of Alex's situation if he hadn't even caused it!.

"Hey!" Reid screamed and started running, Rogers turned around and saw that it was him. He quickly got inside the car and drove off just before Reid had reached the car now furious! If he hurt Alex, he would kill him. He would kill this bastard if he did anything to Alex.

Spencer sprinted towards his car and started driving after the professor who had Alex in the back of his car. He was gripping the steering wheel so tight that the skin over his knuckles was white and he had to concentrate on not driving through the streets at 160 mph. He knew that the street was leading to the lecture halls of Rogers were also his office was, if he hurt Alex, Rogers was a dead man.

When he stopped his car in front of the building behind the car of Rogers he realized that he had no idea where Rogers office was! Reid took a chance and ran through the hallway to his right and up the stairs. Slowly Spencer started to panic where the hell was he? What if he was to late to save her because he didn't know where the fucking office of this pervert was.

But then he saw a faint light shining under a door in front to him on his left, Spencer let his anger take over when he kicked the door open. What he saw made him furious and so angry like he had never been before in his life. He saw a sadistic grinning Rogers standing over a crying Alex who he had pinned down on his desk. He had ripped her blouse off and pulled her bra down, his left was on Alex's neck to keeping her down and quite, while his right was inside her partly open pants.

Spencer saw red and run over to him, before Rogers could even move Reid's fist already slammed in his face making him stumbled back. "You fucking pervert!" Reid yelled and he couldn't control his body anymore. That bastard had tried to rape Alex, his best friend, who had trusted him! Spencer grabbed the lamp on the desk and started to beat Rogers with it. He didn't stop when his Rogers lost consciousness, he didn't stop when the blood started to coat his hands, and he didn't stop when his subconscious told him that Rogers was dead.

Reid only stopped when the adrenalin left his body and he noticed how tired he was. He sat back and looked at what he had done. Rogers face wasn't more than a bloody pulp, but he didn't feel guilt by what he had done, he didn't feel sorry. He was glad, he felt good for what he had done to this piece of shit.

Spencer then looked back at Alex, who had slid down from the desk and sat under it looking at him, trying to pull her blouse over her body and tears still running down her cheeks. He got slowly closer to Alex, so he wouldn't frighten her and made her look at him.

"You're safe, he can't hurt you Alex, he's dead, he can't do anything to you now" he whispered and pulled her close, against his expectations she clung to him tightly and buried her face in his chest.

"I...didn't want to...I b-begged him not to..." she mumbled and he knew he had probably drugged her.

"I know, I know" he pulled his cell phone out of his pants and dialed Ethan's number hoping that his friend would pick up.

"Spencer? Where are you?" Ethan asked when he picked up.

"I need your help. I killed Professor Rogers."

* * *

 **Sorry that you had to wait so long! But I had to work so much overtime due to sick colleagues, that I had no time to write! I hope you liked the chapter! Well it was Spencer Reid's first kill, what is going to happen to him and to Alex? Can he escape the authorities? And is he really okay with what he has done?**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter. And please Review!**

 **crazy CM fan**


	3. Destroyed

**Destroyed**

"Oh Fuck, oh fuck we're screwed, we are so screwed." Ethan said and ran his hands through his hair when he saw Roberts on the floor, Reid laid the unconscious Alex on the small sofa, as she had fully responded to the drugs Roberts had given her.

"Stop freaking out and help me!" Reid said and whipped the lamp clean of his fingerprints.

"Stop freaking out? You killed him!"

"He tried to rape Alex! He had his hands _inside_ her pants!" Reid hissed angrily at his friend.

"I understand that and I wish I had been here to beat him up myself, but not to kill him! Couldn't you just beat him unconscious?" Ethan said.

"I couldn't stop damn! I didn't came here with the exact plan to kill him! But when I saw him- touching her like that I lost it!" Reid defended himself.

"Oh shit, okay, okay" Ethan said and seemed to calm down. "What do you want me to do?"

"Put on the pair of gloves you brought and help me clean my fingerprints off and the call the police and an ambulance car" Reid said and put the lamp in Roberts hand again to leave some of his fingerprints on it.

"The Police?!"

"Yes the police, who else?"

"Yeah but, I thought you wanted me to help you throwing him in the ocean or something like that" Ethan mumbled.

"Don't be stupid, we are going to pretend that you found him!"

As soon as he was certain that he had cleaned off every evidence that would connect him to the crime he committed, Spencer took Alex inside his arm.

"Okay tell them that you found Roberts dead in his office and an unconscious student. And sound freaked out-"

"I _am_ freaking out because my best friend killed the professor of the girl he has a crush on and who was nearly rape by said professor! And I helped him to clean up the fucking mess!" Ethan said pretty freaked out and through clenched teeth.

"Perfect, now call them!" Ethan shook his head but called 911 without a comment.

"H-hello? Oh fuck, I- I found a professor, he's dead! And-and my friend is lying here, she's unconscious...Ethan Jones, yeah, Berkeley University, Hall 8...second floor. I will." Ethan said and then hung up.

"Satisfied?"

"Yes, thank you. And I'm sorry about getting you into this." Reid said and looked up at his friend, who calmed down a little when he saw that his friend was indeed sorry.

"I'll go now-"

"Wait! What am I suppose to tell them?"

"You'll lie and say you got to take a walk, sound and look like you lie, then admit that you have been on the way back from breaking into the music room and heard yelling from up here" Spencer explained and pat his friends shoulder.

Spencer looked at the corpse of Roberts and then to Alex, though he didn't feel remorse for what he had done, he wasn't sure how Alex would feel about that, would she understand? Would she still stay friends with him, knowing that he had killed a man? Reid knew how Alex felt about this kind of things, crimes and criminals in general, she hated them. After all her father was a Detective and two Idiots, who had the dump idea to rob a bank high on PCP, had killed her beloved brother.

He couldn't live with her hating him, he couldn't live here, if Alex didn't want to be around him anymore. His fun, loving, beautiful Alex, it was impossible for Spencer, to not be around her while being here or anyway near her, even imagining it was too painful. Maybe he would be lucky and she couldn't remember but then he had to lie to her. And that was something else he could never do to her. He could lie to any other human being on the planet, but not to Alex. So Spencer knew, that he couldn't stay, that he had to leave. Reid looked at his other best friend and that he would understand, he would miss them, these two were the only people he met in his live who he would truly miss, they had made him feel human and normal.

"Thank you...for everything" Spencer said and Ethan nodded, not knowing how much was standing behind those words.

"Go get out of here, before lying will be unnecessarily, because they locked your sorry ass up." while saying this Ethan even managed to smile a little and Spencer turned to leave. In the door way he turned around, but before he could say a word, Ethan already answered knowing what he wanted.

"I won't leave her side, I promise" nodding at his best friends words, Reid still walked over and kneeled next to the sleeping form of the woman he loved and ever would love. He stroked a brown lock of hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek, before he leaned closer until his lips were at her ear. Though he knew she wouldn't hear him, he couldn't leave without telling her.

"I love you and only you...there is no one in this universe that could ever take your place in my heart. I hope that one day I'll see you again and that you will forgive me for what I did."

With that Spencer left. Just when he was around the corner of the last hall in the street, the Police and Ambulance arrived, he packed a bag with essential things he needed and was gone.

Ethan must have been convincing as no one ever drew the connection to him, maybe it was because nobody really wanted to find the murderer of a man who had raped countless students over his years. Reid had read an article of Roberts murder two weeks after he had disappeared, apparently he had kept a photo of every girl he had ever raped.

Again, Reid was glad about what he had done, he had eliminated a monster. And many should follow.

* * *

She woke up with a scream and real tears started to run down her cheeks, a light in the other corner of the room lit up and in the next moment she felt familiar arms around her.

"Ssh it's okay Alex, it was just a nightmare..." Kate mumbled as she held her crying friend. It has been a month since the night Alex was nearly raped and she had come back from her parents home to the university three days ago, against the wishes of her family. Kate thought so too now, after waking up the last three nights to Alex's cries, but after what her friend went through it was understandable.

But it wasn't only the reliving of everything that had happened that night, that caused Alex the nightmares and to wake up screaming and in cold sweat. Though it was horrible, what Ethan had told her fours days after that night, was ten times worse.

* * *

 _When the doorbell rang she knew it was Ethan, he had promised to come by, had spent the last money he had on a train ticked to Kansas City for her. Alex felt bad, that she was still sad the it was only him. Why wasn't Spencer coming with him? Didn't he want to see her? Or speak to her? She had called him at least fifteen times and he hadn't once answered her calls, or her countless text messages. She didn't remember much of the night, but one thing she was sure she remembered, he was comforting her beside the corpse of Roberts._

 _Alex knew that he killed him, because of her. He was in trouble because she had been stupid enough to get herself into this situation and he could go to jail, only because he saved her. So she hadn't said anything when the detectives had questioned her, she had kept her secret and swore to herself that she would never tell a soul, beside him. Because Alex needed to thank him for what he did, she had to tell him that she didn't care, that she loved him and always had since they met. But it seemed like he didn't want to have anything to do with her anymore._

 _There was a knock on the door and she saw Ethan standing in the door smiling slightly._

" _Hey there, how are you doing?...I wanted to bring you something, but I couldn't decide what flowers you'd like, so I got you this." he said and held out an acidic yellow mug to her, with the face of a duck on it and in the duck's bill was space for cookies, it was probably one of the worst presents she had ever received but she knew that, like Spencer, he didn't really knew about this like this and it came from the heart and it made her smile._

" _Thanks, that's really sweet of you...and I'm doing okay...I guess" Alex said and for a moment she could see the content smile on his face, before he got serious again._

" _It's good to see you doing better, we already miss you" he told her while he sat down on the side o her bed._

" _Can I ask you something?" Alex asked, she just had to know and Ethan was also his best friend._

" _Sure."  
_

" _Does he hate me? Because of what happened? I was told what you said and that you found Roberts so you know who it was. Please...tell him I need to talk to him, Ethan please I-I'll apologize if that's what he wants I just…he hasn't answered one call, or text and he didn't come with you" Alex said and Ethan took her hand._

" _Alex he would never ever in one million years ever ask you to apologize, none of what happened was you fault! It was Roberts okay?...But…" he told her but hesitated before his next words, one reason for his visit, was to tell her, Ethan just didn't plan to tell her so soon._

" _What?" his long pause caused her to get suspicious._

" _I can't tell him any of this Alex because I don't know where he is...nobody does, Spencer is gone."_

* * *

That was why she had to come back after her parents had begged her to stay and study at a university closer to them, Spencer. The University was where he had last been, where they had been together for the last time, just everything here was connecting her to him. Here was the place she had fallen in love with him and here was the place everything had ended. All of it together was likewise boon and bane for Alex, she needed this, needed to be close to him.

It was like an addiction.

Alex brushed the tears off and took a deep breath. "I'm okay, sorry for waking you again Kate...just tell me if I should better get a room o my own" Alex mumbled but Kate only smiled and hugged her again.

"Bullshit Alex, it's okay, you would do the same thing for me and I know that you miss him so much, I understand, really honey but...he's gone. Reid never once called and I'm not really sorry to say this but to leave you alone with everything that happened is just...disgusting. I thought he cared more about you than that" Kate said and stroked over Alex's back.

Alex didn't know if she should be angry at her friends words or not. On the one hand she loved Spencer and that wouldn't change anytime soon, but on the other hand something inside her told her that Kate was right. He hadn't he said one word to her, no goodbye, nothing, he had just backed his things and disappeared. Had he even once cared about how she might feel? What she was going through? That it was all harder, because he was gone? That her life was empty without him? That she missed him with every cell of her body? That she wished she could only speak to him once more?

And like every addiction, it also destroyed her.

* * *

 **So here is the new chapter, I hope you liked it though it took me forever to write it :)**

 **Next is going to be a little jump in time but you'll still get to know what Reid has been up to. I also decided to write in some of Alex's thoughts especially on Reid's disappearance I hope you didn't mind. Please leave a Review and tell me if you liked it or not!**


	4. Three Years Later

**Three Years Later**

He sat in the back of the bar and watched his victim speak to the woman he was trying to sleep with while his wife and three year old daughter were at home, glad that this nightmare of a man wasn't home to terrorize them. He knew everything about him, he knew that he was a successful business man who evade taxes, betrayed his colleagues, drank and beat his wife, but what made him decide to end the life of the man he completely loathed, was that he had started to beat his daughter.

Spencer knew everything about Walter Smith and tonight he would end his life, his wife was too scared to leave him, so he would get her out of her misery. He took another sip of his drink and returned the smile of the waitress when she walked by, if she only knew what he was about to do then she probably wouldn't have flirted with him.

And it wasn't the first time he had done this, in the last three years, since he had killed Professor Rogers, Spencer had taken the lives of nine men. All disgusting human beings, four of them serial murders of their own or on their best way to become one, two had also been beating their wives and the other three had been serial rapists, one of them a child molester, whom the police weren't able to catch.

Spencer knew that many people would say that their crimes didn't justify what he did, after all he too committed a crime, but in his Case he didn't kill them because he enjoyed it, he really didn't, or because he wanted money or anything. He wanted less bad people walking around in this country, hurting the ones around them and if they wouldn't stop then he was willing to take their life. But what actually kept him going, was knowing, that he had saved others who might have lost their lives.

He knew that victims of their crimes were glad and some actually happy about what had happened to their tormentors, even some of the families of his victims weren't really sad about their death, knowing that their family member had done horrible things. So Spencer would not watch idle when he met people who actually enjoyed hurting the ones around them and did everything to be able to keep doing what they were doing, ruining lives.

Still, Spencer wasn't as heartless as he seemed to be, he only killed the worst ones, the ones who didn't have many, or anybody for that matter, who would miss them. He would make sure people who regretted what they did, or had a family who loved them, were caught by the police and spent their time in prison. Those were exactly 34 men and woman, he remembered everything about them so that when one of them would continue in what they did, once they were out of prison, he would know and come after them.

Spencer watched as Walter ordered another drink and knew his chance had come, as he was quite skilled in lip-reading, Spencer knew in which drink he had to put the poison. It was an essence he won from the monkshood and nearly impossible to find it in the human body as the most tox screens were not able to detect the poison, so if the medical examiner didn't know exactly what to search for, he wouldn't find it and Walter Smith would die of SCD.

He laid some money on the table when he saw how the waitress made her way over to the table where Smith and the woman sat, got the dropper out of his pocket and stood up. Spencer then pretended to accidentally walk into the waitress.

"Oh I'm sorry." he said and the waitress smiled at him, while Spencer put the poison in Smith's glass and let the dropper disappear in his pocket again.

"No problem, nothing happened." she said and smiled back, Spencer then made his way over to the door, which he held open for two woman who were also leaving, before he stepped out himself and never looked back. Outside the Bar he stopped and took a deep breath, before he looked up at the sky, soon it would start to rain. Spencer closed his jacket and he hadn't even made it two blocks far, before the rain started to pour down on him.

Though the rain came down in buckets, Spencer did not walk faster or tried to get a shelter, he simple walked towards the nearest subway station. When he got on the train and found a seat to sit down, Reid's thoughts went back to her, like they did everyday. Yes, there was no day when he didn't think about Alex.

He wondered what she was doing right know, he knew she loved rain, when they had studied together and it had rained, she could barely concentrate on her essay and constantly look out the window with a dreamy expression. He on the other hand couldn't really concentrate because he was watching her.

Spencer remembered the day when she had come back to university after her brothers funeral, they sat in the old, big armchair in his and Ethan's room with his blanket draped over them. Alex was sitting on his lap, her legs dangled over the armrest and her head rested against his chest, while Spencer had his arms wrapped around her. So they sat there for hours not saying anything just watching the rain outside.

Yes, Reid still thought of her everyday, because he still loved her, he still loved her with all his heart and he wished he was brave enough to find out where she was and meet her again. But he didn't know how she would react to him. Would she be happy to see him? Maybe she didn't even want to meet him or even worse she was scared to meet him because she knew what he had done to Roberts.

But what Spencer knew, was that Alex didn't agree with what he had done and though it was painful for him to live without her, it wasn't as painful as to knew she loathed him for what he did. As long as Reid didn't meet her, he could pretend Alex missed him like he missed her and that she felt the same way about him.

Spencer got off the train and walked the three blocks to his apartment building and up to his apartment. When he walked around to corner, fumbling out his keys, he saw a man standing in front of his apartment door.

"Hello, can I help you?" he asked the man who turned around, Spencer then recognized his face as the one of Jason Gideon. He had read many articles about and from Gideon and wondered what he wanted from him.

"Good Afternoon Doctor Reid, my name is Jason Gideon and I'm with the FBI, Behavioral Analysis Unit to be specific." he said and held out his hand but Spencer only eyed his hand for a second.

"I don't shake hands," he simply said and Gideon let his hand fall, "Otherwise it is a pleasure to meet you, I heard, better said read much about you." Spencer said as he unlocked the door to his apartment.

"Why don't we continue this conversation inside?"

"Sure." Gideon answered and followed him inside.

"So, to what do I owe the honor of this visit?" Spencer asked when he laid his jacket away and sat down at the table and mentioned Gideon to do the same, which he did.

"Well, I am here to ask you, for obvious reasons, to join my team on the Behavioral Analysis Unit, you're brilliant Doctor Reid and I think that with us you could do way more good than you do now with your job as a forensic psychologist." he said and Reid wasn't really surprised that Gideon had come to him to offer him a job.

"Yes I will join you." Spencer answered and Gideon seemed quiet surprised. "You expected that I wouldn't be that easy to convince am I right?" he asked and Gideon smiled.

"You're right, I thought I had more work to do, but I'm not less thrilled that you are willing to work with us Doctor Reid."

"So what was the plan?"

"Well I'll speak to my superiors but you should come in next week so we can discuss everything. But I know with your references that there won't be any problem," Gideon said and Spencer nodded "Here is my card." he laid his card on the table before he got up, Spencer did the same and walked over to the door to open it for Gideon.

"It was a nice to meet you Doctor Reid and I'll look forward to work with you."

"Me too Agent Gideon." Spencer answered and watched Gideon leave before he closed the door and walked over to the window thinking. When he saw Gideon walking to his car he had to smile, the famous Jason Gideon, a man who had founded the BAU to catch criminals all over the country had hired a serial killer to work with them.

Spencer wondered if one of them would be able to discover his dark secret, or if he was so good that he was able to even fool a team of profilers.

* * *

 **Yes I'm alive and I didn't forget about this story! Or any of my other stories for that matter. Well I hope you liked that chapter and leave me a review!**

 **crazy CM fan**


End file.
